nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
'Rachel '''is a female character who appears in both ''The Sleepover Murders and The Yoga Massacre. It can be assumed that they are different versions of the same character, as they share the same actress, name and sexuality (bisexual). The Rachel character also survives at the end of both films. The Sleepover Murders Sam is introduced in The Sleepover Murders as Sam's best friend. She also friends with Kelly, Tina and Keri. She first appears when they arrived at Rachel's house for a sleepover. Unbeknownst to them at the time, Rachel's brother Brady was passed out from taking crystal weed and he began hallucinating. These hallucinations prompted him to start killing. The girls got changed into their PJs before Sam started to tell a ghost story, but Kelly complained that they all knew the story and that it wasn't scary. Sam argued that Kelly couldn't come up with a better story, but Kelly decided to prove her wrong and warned that the story was so scary that the girls might wet themselves. Sam didn't believe her. Sure enough, the story turned out to be so frightening that Sam did ''let a little pee get out and she wet her pants. Laughing, she showed Rachel and Kelly the stain. Later, the girls were snooping around Rachel's house and Sam went into Brady's room, where she found his leftover stash of crystal weed. Rachel told her to put it back, but Sam suggested that they take some instead and get high. Kelly agreed that it sounded like fun and Rachel decided to go with it. They all took a hit of crystal weed and got high. Now under the influence of the drugs, Sam suggested that they partake in the college experience. Kelly was curious as to what she was talking about. Sam explained that in your college years, you are supposed to experiment sexually. Sam admitted that she had never had a lesbian experience before but was interested in having one. Kelly was aroused by the proposal and backed Sam. Rachel, who had been under stress recently, decided to join in. The girls took all their clothes off and kissed and licked each other. Sam turned her attention towards Rachel's private parts, noting that they "hadn't been getting much love" and started to masturbate her. Kelly also joined in and together they helped Rachel to reach an orgasm. Rachel then kissed Sam. The sex went on to become more wild, and after multiple orgasms, they decided to take a break and go the toilet. They all went down the hall to the bathroom, but the door was locked (because Keri and Tina were dead inside) so Rachel suggested they go behind her shed. They then all went downstairs and outside to behind the shed. Rachel knelt down while she was peeing. When Sam and Rachel were done, Kelly told them that she wasn't finished yet so they decided to go back inside. They went back upstairs to Rachel's room, where Sam once again got undressed, wanting to continue the experiment. Rachel began to take her clothes off, when Brady emerged from behind them. He lunged forward and Rachel dived out of the way, but he grabbed hold of Sam. While he held the naked, terrified girl in his arms, Brady looked at his sister. Rachel begged him not to hurt her. Her cries fell on deaf ears, however, and Brady slit Sam's throat with a carving knife. He then approached Rachel, but couldn't bring himself to kill her. As he could not escape from the ghost of Jill, he decided to stab himself with the knife and he died. The Yoga Massacre In ''The Yoga Massacre, Brady is no longer Rachel's brother but her boyfriend. She is still friends with Sam, Kelly, Tina and Keri. A week before the film begins, Rachel and Brady were in Rachel's house and noticed that they were home alone. As per her suggestion, they went into her parents room and had sex in their bed. Rachel became worried however when she had an orgasm and Brady ejaculated, but he didn't orgasm. She started to think about breaking up with him. Rachel then decided to have a sleepover with her friends and found out that two guys she knew, Tim and Barry, were yoga instructors so she asked them to come over and give the girls a yoga class. After getting changed into yoga gear, the class got underway. Rachel started to sweat from the excercise and decided to take a break and go for a bath. Sam and Kelly found that they needed to pee and joined Rachel in the bathroom. Here, Kelly sat on the edge of the bath and talked with Rachel while Sam used the toilet. When she was done, she got up and Kelly used the toilet while Sam sat on the edge of the bath. Rachel told them that she was worried about her relationship with her boyfriend, Brady. Kelly asked what was wrong, and Rachel told them that they had sex a week before, but he didn't have an orgasm at the end. She explained she was thinking about breaking up with him. Sam encouraged that she should, telling Rachel that she could do better. Sam then put her hand into the bath water and started to masturbate Rachel, who was at first surprised but then aroused and decided to let Sam continue. After rubbing Rachel for a while, Sam decided to join her in the bathroom. She slipped out of her clothes and climbed in on top of her. Rachel then passionately kissed her. Sam asked Kelly if she wanted to get in to, but Kelly said that she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat, assuring them that she would return and join them. She left while Sam and Rachel caressed each other. Downstairs, Brady killed Kelly and the others and then came upstairs. Rachel and Sam were kissing again and were just switching positions, with Rachel about to roll over and put Sam on the bottom, when Brady burst in. As Rachel was on top, she was able to quickly jump out of the bath, but Sam was not so lucky. Brady quickly jumped on top of her and held her down, drowning her in Rachel's bath water. The naked Rachel then ran into her bedroom, with Brady chasing her. Cornered, she saw her opportunity. She kissed him, took Brady's hand and put it on her breast before lying down on the bed, welcoming him. Brady, who was killing because he was trapped in a nightmare, was finally snapped back to himself, but did not remember his previous crimes. As such, he decided to have sex with Rachel. Brady got undressed and they climbed into her bed, where they made love. Brady failed to notice Rachel using the distraction to pick up his knife. Unlike the previous time, Brady finally had an actual orgasm when he finished. Just the moment when he felt better then ever before, Rachel stabbed and killed him. Rachel climbed off of his body and fell to her knees, weeping over his corpse and the evening's events. Category:Characters